Life is Unexpected
by insatiable-blathering
Summary: Charlotte Daley is Larry Daley's niece. She goes with him on a wild adventure to the greatest museum in the world; the Smithsonian.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

"What if this was your house? Power's out and the lights are dead." The voice said."Your little ones in their bunk bed down the hall, crying out."

"Mommy! Daddy! Come quick! I'm scared!" Two children voices cried out.

"You need to get there, and fast." The narrating voice announced.

"Coming, honey! Daddy's coming" A man's voice said.

"You'll need a weapon, but first, you'll need a flashlight, but you're in the dark! What are you gonna do? How are you gonna find it? I'll tell you how, The Glow-in-the-Dark Flashlight! That's right, folks! I'm Larry Daley of Daley Devices, and we're gonna spend the next paid-programming block rocking your world. And I brought along a friend to do it. George Foreman, ladies and gentlemen!" A man came out; he had dark brown hair and was wearing a nice black suit. He sat next to George Foreman and looked out into the audience. I cheered with the rest of them; I mean it's not every day your uncle is on TV with _George Foreman._

"Fantastic, Larry, fantastic! Isn't he fantastic, America? But, seriously, isn't it true that just two years ago, you were working as a night guard at some dusty museum?" George asked. I knew what went on at night there. We still go there, but Uncle Larry hasn't been there in a few months and they were starting to miss him.

"That is true, two-time world heavyweight champ George Foreman. I was just a regular Joe with a flashlight and a dream."

"You mean a regular Larry." Everybody laughed at that except for me. That joke was really lame. They started talking about the other devices that Uncle Larry had invented. The show was soon over and everybody left. I went outside and waited by his car. He soon came out and a guy said that his daughter's party was going to be canceled.

"So, Charlotte, how'd you like the show?" Uncle Larry asked when we got into the car.

"It was amazing, except for the lame joke thing."

"What lame joke?"

"'You mean a regular Larry.'" I mimicked George Foreman. He laughed at me and we were soon at my favorite place, the museum. The museum is _the _most amazing place to go, especially at night.

"Hello! Excuse me! Unauthorized personnel!" McPhee said. "If it isn't our very own Mr. Success Story. Come for one of your nostalgia tours? I haven't seen you for a few months. Hello Charlotte."

"Hello, Dr. McPhee." They were talking and I noticed that everything was in boxes.

"They're going to the Federal Achieves."

"You mean the Smithsonian?" I said.

"See, she's smart. You could learn something from her." McPhee said. He left and it was soon dark outside. Rexy, the T-Rex of course, was playing tug-of-war with Uncle Larry. Everybody else was getting out of the boxes and was brushing the Styrofoam peanuts off.

"Lawrence, my dear lad, it's good to see you. Hello Charlotte."

"Hey, Teddy; what's up?" I asked, looking up at the man on the horse.

"The Guardian of Brooklyn has returned!" I turned around and saw Ahkmenrah.

"So, McPhee told me what's going on around here."

"We had no idea."

"Well, look if it isn't Mr. Big-In-The-Britches himself." Jed said. Uncle Larry and he started getting in a fight. I didn't bother to try to stop it because they would stop anyway because it happened before.

"Jedediah, please! Lawrence, these are emotional times for all of us. But it is our last night as a family, and I don't want to see it squandered in self-pity. So who will join me for one final stroll through these hallowed halls?" Teddy asked and Sacajawea got up on the horse with him; they really did love each other.

Morning was coming soon and Teddy and Uncle Larry were talking. I helped some other the others into their crates and closed the lids, feeling sad that they were leaving. Only Teddy, Ahk, Rexy, and a few others of the main attractions weren't leaving.

"Come on, Charlotte, we need to leave." I walked after him and before the door closed, I got one last look. Without them, the museum would be empty. Uncle Larry got a cab and we went home. He gave me my key and I went up to the apartment. Nicky was at school and since I didn't have any classes today, I was going to hang out with my best friend, Megan.

* * *

"I just love having a girl's day together." I nodded my head in agreement. We were at the mall and were having a blast. We both had our credit and debit cards and there were sales. We both had five bags and there were plenty of stores we hadn't been in yet.

"What time is it?" I asked, not wanting to get my phone out.

"5:08."

"I'm going to have to leave soon."

"Why?"

"Uncle Larry."

"Oh," she said and my phone started ringing.

"That's probably him," and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Charlotte, where are you?"

"I'm on my way home now."

"Okay, but where are you?"

"I'm at the mall with Megan."

"Be home by six."

"I will," and I hung my phone. "Megs, I got to go."

"Okay, come on." We came in her car. The sky was beginning to set outside and it felt wonderful.

"I wish I had your hair," I sighed. She had medium auburn hair and the sun made it look so pretty.

"Why, everybody wants your color hair."

"My hair is just plain black. There's nothing special about it."

"Yeah, but your eyes stand out. How many other people with black hair have blue eyes that look almost violet? People with my hair have blue or green eyes."

"So, many other people would love to-"

"Char, let's go." I nodded my head and we went to her car. It was her brothers SUV because the shopping bags were quite large and we were hoping that we would have more bags. The car ride wasn't that long and I got back before Uncle Larry did. We said our goodbyes and I took the elevator up to the apartment.

"Hey, Nicky."

"Hey, Charlotte."

"What's up?"

"Math."

"You need help?"

"Not really."

"Okay, let me if you do." I went to my room and put my bags on the floor. I changed in my red, plaid flannel pajama pants, black tank top, and brown hoodie.

"Charlotte, dad's here."

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, pulling my hair into a ponytail. I walked out of my room and into the room where the food was. "Good gracious, how much food did you buy?" The was a crap load of food."

"Ed from work is going to eat over here." Uncle Larry said. The phone started to ring and I looked over at it. "Let the machine get it."

"Gigantor, it's me, Jedediah!"

"Hello, Jed? What's going on?" I looked over Nicky and he looked back."Nicky, you're going to your mom's. Charlotte, get what need because you're coming with me." I nodded and went back to my room. I grabbed a purse that I rarely use and put my makeup, phone, and iPod in it. I was about to change when Uncle Larry called me. "Charlotte, hurry up!"  
"I have to change."

"You're fine, come on."

"Fine," I sighed and walked out of my room. Uncle Larry hurried up and dropped Nicky off and rushed us to the airport. Of course, we got tickets quickly because of his new status in the business industry. We boarded soon and were in our seats. I tried to get comfortable in the seat and saw that Uncle Larry was doing the same. About ten minutes into the flight, I finally got comfortable. I looked over at Uncle Larry and saw that he was asleep. This day was getting better and better.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks to all who reviewed and read this story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I took out my iPod and listened to the first song that came on. The song was Canon in D by Johann Pachelbel. That's the song that I want to be played at my wedding, whenever I decide to get married of course. It's also the song that can put me to sleep. The soft sound of the violins soon lulled me to sleep, but I didn't dream of anything, which is unusual for me. My mom always dreamed of something, whether it was good or bad. She would often have nightmares and when my dad was away, I had to comfort her. People always say that I take after her with that because it would happen when I was little and after my parents died in the car crash.

"Charlotte, wake up," I heard Uncle Larry say. He didn't shake me because he knew better. I have very good reflects and sometimes it's not best to shake me to get me to wake up. I got up and walked with him off the plane. "Oh, here," and he pulled something out of his pocket. It was my inhaler; I have asthmas, but I haven't used it in a year, but I carry it around just in case.

"Thanks, I don't know how I could have forgotten it," I said, taking it from him.

"No problem," He said. He called a cab and we went to the Smithsonian. "Okay, buddy, McPhee said the Federal Archives are in the Smithsonian. Where exactly am I going?" Uncle Larry said to the phone. He had called Nick and we were waiting for directions to get to the Federal Achieves. I couldn't hear anything, so I followed him around. I've never been to Washington, D.C. before. The sun was in the center of the sky when we got to the Air and Space Museum.

"Hi, excuse me. Could you tell me how to get to the Federal Archives?" He asked a lady, who was giving a tour.

"Of course; just be a historical document worthy of storing for all eternity. I'm kidding. He's not a document." The people on the tour laughed at this. "I'm sorry, sir, the Archives are underground, and they're a secure area."

"Really? Like, totally secure?" The lady nodded. "Okay, thank you." We walked away and went back outside. We kept walking and I got tired, but didn't say anything. The sun was beginning to set and we made it to another building. We walked past an Al Capone exhibit with his gangsters. I lingered at it, but Uncle Larry made me follow him. We walked more and saw a weird looking arch type thing. I gave it a look and looked at Uncle Larry. "Charlotte, go look around and I'll come and get you, okay?"

"Okay." I started walking back to the Al Capone exhibit when a guy in a security guard outfit walked past me. I kept going, but he turned around to look at me. I shook my head in disgust and just kept going. I just hated it when that happened; especially since I'm in my pajamas. The exhibit showed an older picture of him and a wax doll of a younger version of him. He had his Tommy gun, of course, and so did the gangsters that were with him. I read a little bit about him before, but before I could read about him, there was yelling. I ran back where Uncle Larry was. He was with the security guard and he had him in a head lock. He let him go and walked towards me.

"That guy's great," I heard the guy say.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Brundon."

"_Brundon_?" I asked and he nodded his head. "I thought the name was Brandon."

"No, it's Brundon, believe me. "

"Okay, but how are we suppose to get in?"

"By using this," and he showed me _Brundon_'s ID card.

"So this is where I get my ideas from when I need to get somewhere or in trouble. No wonder we got along so well when I was little."

"Yeah," he said, trying to get his phone out. Uncle Larry quickly dialed a number and had put the phone up to his ear. "Hey buddy, we're in. We're in the northeast corridor of the Castle; just off the Commons I need you to talk me to the Archives." You could hear the little sound of Nicky talking back. We turned right at the end of the hall and went to a staircase. As we were going down the stairs, he lost the signal. "Nick? Hello? Guess we're going to have to do this by ourselves." I nodded my head and we came to this place where there was a gate.

"ID please," a bored voice said. Uncle Larry showed the ID to the camera.

"Brundon!" The voice sounded like he was high.

"Hey," Uncle Larry imitated him.

"Later dude."

"Alright," and the gate opened. We walked in and we started to walk quickly.

"You seriously sounded like a stoner," I said. He gave me this weird look and continued to walk. We went past many exhibits and other wax figures. Soon, we reached a box. In front, was these weird looking Egyptians with spears pointing at the box. The box was from our museum. Uncle Larry walked towards the box and started trying to get the tablet out. He finally got it out, with the help of one of the spears, and as soon as it came out, it started to glow.

"No. No! No, no, no!" Uncle Larry said. The Egyptians came to life and the lone that looked like he was in charge, yelled something.

"Parlez vous, francias?" He asked.

"Oui," I said.I took french in high school. Uncle Larry looked at me again and then back to the guy.

"English perhaps?" Then he nodded.

"I am Kahmunrah, the great king of the great kings and from the darkest depths of ancient history; I have come back to life!" We just stared at him. "Perhaps you did not hear what I just said. I am a centuries-old Egyptian Pharaoh. I was dead, but now I have come back to life!"

"No, we heard you the first time." I said.

"Who are you?" Kahmunrah asked.

"Charlotte Daley."

"Larry Daley of Daley devices; it's funny we know your brother, Ahkmenrah."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Uncle Larry, it probably wasn't the best idea to bring him up."

"He knows baby brother. The favorite son. You know, Mother and Father always gave him the best of everything, and I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne. The throne which was rightfully mine!"

"He never mentioned that," Uncle Larry said sheepishly. "Oh, I just bet he didn't." Kahmunrah said. "Well, now begins the era of Kahmunrah, because I have come back to...never mind, just hand me the tablet."

"Don't do it, Gigantor!" We heard Jed yell.

"Silence, silence, in there!" Kahmunrah walked over to the box and started banging on it with his fist. "Don't make me come in there!"

"No, I won't be muzzled!" Jed yelled back.

"Look, that tablet is more powerful than you, Larry Daley of Daley Devices, can possibly imagine. Bringing things back to life is just a parlor trick. With it, I shall unlock the Gate to the Underworld and bring forth my army from the Land of the Dead. So, if it's not too much trouble hand it over." He said, holding his hand out.

"Here you go," Uncle Larry said and _actually _gave it to him. I looked at Uncle Larry in confusion, wondering why in the world he would give it to him."Wise decision," and grabbed the tablet from Uncle Larry."Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I thought you wanted the Cube, but," Uncle Larry trailed off.

"Oh, do you mean the cube killed Megatron?" I asked.

"No, the Cube of Rubric."

"But the All-Spark cube is more powerful." I protested.

"Yes, but we don't know where it is."

"Show me this Cube of Rubric," Kahmunrah ordered. We had to go in front of them and the guards were poking us in the back with their spears. Uncle Larry stopped in front of this _huge _crate. "Open it." He got one side and I got the other. We undid the bolts and a giant tentacle came out. It started to attack the Egyptians and Uncle Larry ran off somewhere with the tablet. I tried to follow him, but somebody grabbed me. "You're not going anywhere."

Great, I was stuck with the crazy Egyptian.

* * *

**Sorry if it isn't that good. I've been trying to upload this a.s.a.p.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's Chapter Three of Life is Unexpected. I think I might start updating twice a week.  


* * *

Chapter Three  
**

"I am Kahmunrah." His voice can get so annoying. I mean, I've been with him for, like, ten minutes and I already want to duct tape his mouth close. "I am half god, once removed on my mother's side."

"Wait, if it's once removed, then wouldn't it mean that you aren't half god?" I asked.

"No, I am half god."

"But you said that it's removed, so that would mean that you aren't." Maybe if I annoy him enough, he might let me go.

"No, I am. Now stop annoying me and please turn around." I had my back facing towards him.

"No," but he ignored me.

"And I'm the rightful ruler of Egypt, future ruler of, well, everything else. Now, I have lost some men. So, I am in need of some new generals to join me in my little plan of conquering this world. Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte, and young Al Capone." When I heard their names, I turned around. They were all in color except for Al Capone; he was in black and white.

"Yeah," Al Capone said.

"Some of the most despicable, most feared leaders in all of history." Kahmunrah said, then his voice changed. "Gentlemen, really, it's just fantastic to meet you all." I laughed his voice just sounded so funny then. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You're voice," I said while laughing.

"Well, I think you're voice sounds funny, too."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"You know, I'm not going to argue with you."

"Good, because you were never going to win," I shot back.

"_Anyway, _all I ask is your allegiance, and in return, I offer you the world. Literally. Are there any questions?" Kahmunrah asked.

"Yeah, I got one. How come you're wearing a dress?" Al Capone asked.

"That's a good question. Guys aren't suppose to wear dresses," I put in. They looked at me.

"This is not a dress. This is a tunic. It was the height of fashion3,000 years ago, I assure you. Are there any other questions?"

"Da, this dress you're wearing, do we have to wear one of these, too?" Ivan the Terrible asked his question.

"Were you not listening? I just told Mr. Capone here that this is not a dress. It is, in fact, a tunic. Very big difference."

"Not really. Look at the skirt and the kilt. They both look the same, but the kilt is what men wear in Scotland for special occasions, I think. But over here, people kind of look at them the same way. So, the tunic is a form of dress." I said.

"Will you _please _be quiet?" Kahmunrah yelled at me.

"No, I will not."

"Are there any other questions?" Napoleon had raised hand. "Any questions not about the dress? Tunic?" He had put his hand back down. "All right, then. Moonlight is wasting, and the time is short." Kahmunrah turned his back on me and looked at Napoleon.

"Short? Why do you look at me when you say "short"?" Somebody has a bad temper and is very sensitive about their height.

"Sorry. It slipped out." Kahmunrah apologized.

"Da, if we are talking about world domination, then of course, I am interested. But first, I want to clarify something so you know what you are getting. People always say, 'Ivan the Terrible, he's so terrible. I'm so scared of Ivan. He's bad news.' When in fact, the correct translation is 'Ivan the Awesome.'" Ivan said.

"Ivan the Awesome? It's not really as catchy, is it? I mean, 'Ivan the Terrible,' that really pops."

"But I wasn't terrible. In fact, I was quite an effective leader."

"But you killed your boyars because you thought they killed your wife and then you killed your son when you were mad. How is that awesome?" I said. He gave me look that looked surprised.

"Duly noted. Now, I'd like to wrap up the old meet-and-greet by asking you gentlemen a question. Are you with me?" Kahmunrah asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Al Capone shrugged.

"Oui," Napoleon said.

"Da, but," That was Ivan.

"Then bring Larry Daley of Daley Devices, his daughter, and the Golden Tablet of Ahkmenrah to me!" Kahmunrah said with power.

"Um, you already got her, but I'm his niece not his daughter," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then where are your parents?" He asked me.

"Six feet under."

"Where's that?"

"It means that they're dead," Al Capone answered for me.

"Oh," and Kahmunrah actually looked a little sorry for me. Then there was silence.

"Well, this is awkward," I said. The others nodded their heads.

"Well, you can go get Larry Daley and the tablet now. Oh, Mr. Capone, take the girl with you. I don't want to be bothered with her." I glared at Kahmunrah and Al Capone walked towards me. He reached out an arm towards me.

"Don't touch me," I warned him. He grabbed my arm anyway and I was forced to follow him. He sent two of his gangsters to go guard the box with my friends from our museum to make sure that none of them would try to escape.

We walked out of the room and I tried dragging my feet, but that just made him jerk me forward, causing the stuff in my purse to fall out. The sound caused him to stop. I sighed and bent down to pick up my make up that went everywhere. I got my iPod and phone in the purse first and started hunting for the eyeliner. I saw Al Capone helping me look for it and we got the job done fast. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He seemed surprised.

"I'm Charlotte Daley," I said.

"Al Capone."

"I know,"

"How?"

"Kahmunrah," I said his name with distaste.

"Do you know who I am?" One of his gangsters asked me.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, you will," he winked at me.

"Cocky aren't you?" I asked.

"No, just confident."

"About what?"

"About getting you," he smirked.

"Too bad that's not going to happen."

"Well, I think it will."

"Well, I _know _that it's not going to happen."

"Ignore him," Al said and he helped me up. He gently took my arm and we went to go find Uncle Larry.

* * *

**So, that was Chapter Three. How did you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I never realized how big the Smithsonian was until we went to look for Uncle Larry, but I'm glad that I wore my Converse instead flip-flops or something like that. Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon, and Al Capone had split up. Al and I were in part of the art museum in the Smithsonian. Every now and then, I'll see a piece of art that I like, but, of course, Al would pull me along. The other gangster kept sneaking looks at me and it was starting to irritate me. I guess it was irritating Capone too because he started to yell at him when the guy ran into another wall. It was funny, though, because the look on the guys face was hilarious when Al started to yell at him. The guy got up and huffed a bit. I smirked at that, but it was wiped off my face quickly though because I heard voices that really annoyed me. I looked around and saw these flying things that were singing. They stopped flying and I got a good look at them; they were cupids that sounded like the Jonas Brothers. I guess they saw us back because they flew over towards us. Al and the gangsters looked up at them and decided that they weren't a threat because they didn't shoot them. They followed us around and I could _not _take hearing their voices anymore.

"Will you _please _just shut up?" I almost yelled at them. The gangsters looked at me and I swear that Al smiled a bit. The cupids laughed at me and they flew off somewhere else. I heard them singing and saw a familiar face; it was Uncle Larry! He was with someone else; a redheaded girl that wore an outfit that looked like it from the 1930s or '40s. Then, I saw Napoleon. I saw his hat before I saw him. His hat is just way too big for him. I stopped walking and turned to watch what would happen. Al Capone did too, but he still pulled me along.

"Come on, he can take care of him."

"But, I need to talk to Uncle Larry," I said, stopping once again.

"If you don't start walking, then you're going to get carried."

"But I seriously need to talk to him."

"Come on," and he picked me up. He slung me over his shoulder like I didn't weigh anything.

"Put me down," I screamed, hoping that I would get Uncle Larry's attention. Luckily, I did because he turned towards me.

"Charlotte!" He yelled, but Capone kept walking. I sighed and adjust my hoodie because it had gone up a bit.

"Why do you wear that _thing_?" the gangster asked me.

"That _thing _is comfortable."

"Can you two stop arguing?" Al asked.

"I can stop if he'll stop talking to me." I answered. Everybody became quiet and I sighed. Staring at the back of Al Capone can be very boring. I started staring at the ground, but the movement of walking was making me dizzy and the blood rushing to my head didn't help. I lifted my head up and kind of felt better. The walls had changed since I last looked up and I saw that we were almost back to Kahmunrah. I sighed again, dreading the time that I see him again. We went past the box that held my friends inside and I strained to hear something from inside, but it was quiet. The two mobsters nodded their heads when Capone walked past them and he nodded his head back. The dimness of the lights, compared to the brightness of the exhibits lights, reminded me of when you go outside for a very long time and then go back inside. We were soon back to Kahmunrah and Al had put me back down on the ground. I stretched my legs and my arms. Everybody did something as we waited for Napoleon to come back. Al sat down and started to clean his gun. Everybody was doing something similar so I sat down next to him. Kahmunrah was looking at the ruby slippers from _The Wizard of Oz_.

"Why these aren't made of real rubies at all; ruby slippers indeed."

"Do you really think that they're going to make a movie that has real rubies in the shoes?" I said to no one in particular. Honestly, how dumb can you get?

"But, whoever you are, Archie Bunker, you had one comfortable throne." Kahmunrah said, purposely ignoring me. I guess he's used to me already.

"Hey, boss," both Capone and Kahmunrah looked up. "Caught this one trying to escape through a rust hole in the crate. One of his little friends got away." The mobster had something in a bird cage and walked right past Al up to Kahmunrah. I looked closer, trying to see who was in the cage.

"Jed!"

"Charlotte, how'd you get here?"

"With Uncle Larry."

"Where is Gigantor?"

"Last time I saw him, he was with this girl and Napoleon."

"Who's that?"

"Napoleon is a famous general and dictator from France in the 1800s and I don't know who the girl is."

"Oh, please. What damage could they possibly do? Why, they're no bigger than a little grain of couscous. Aren't you?" Kahmunrah cooed, like he was talking to a new born baby.

"You know, two words come to mind when I hear you talk 'delusional' and 'weirdo,' and if I had to say a third, 'goofy,' just goofy. Now you let old Jedediah out of here or he's gonna get angry." Jed said.

"I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously. You're just adorable, even when you're threatening me. It's hilarious. Is it just me, or are these guys unbelievably cute?" I looked at him like he was crazy. Jed doesn't like to be called cute.

"Now hold it a Now, you have a right to keep me as your captive, but don't call me cute! I ain't cute!" Jed yelled at Kahmunrah. I heard the sound of feet across the floor and looked towards the doorway. There was Napoleon with his soldiers and Uncle Larry.

"Uncle Larry!"

"Charlotte, did they hurt you?" He demanded.

"No, they're just being mean and not letting me go," I answered.

"Hello, Mr. Daley, nice to see you again. Now, if you don't mind,

I shall take that from you." Kahmunrah walked over to Uncle Larry and so did Al Capone. He threw down the cloth that he was using to clean his Tommy gun. "Thank you." And Kahmunrah took the tablet. "Finally, finally! After 3,000 years, my evil army of the damned, my beautiful, beautiful army, shall be unleashed!" The wannabe pharaoh put the tablet on the arch thing and started pressing the hieroglyphics on it. He took a step back and looked at it. We all waited for something to happen. "I'm afraid that Mother and Father may have slightly changed the combination on me."

"I guess this whole unleashing-the-underworld thing isn't really working out for you, huh? It must be really frustrating, because you've waited thousands of years to come back from the dead and everything, and now you can't get it open." Uncle Larry said.

"Fear not, for I shall wait a thousand more if I must."

"Good, 'cause in a few hours you'll be standing here in a frustrated position, frozen, and I'll walk out of here with my buddies, my niece Charlotte, and that'll be that. So, I got all night." Why can't Uncle Larry learn when to keep his mouth shut?

"Really? All night? Well! He doesn't. Open that cage." The gangster opened up the bird cage and walked over to Kahmunrah. I walked over there, to see what's going to happen, and Al Capone had put an arm around my waist, probably to make sure I wouldn't interfere or to run away.

"What are you doing?" Uncle Larry asked as Kahmunrah put his hand in the cage.

"No touching! No touching! Don't you manhandle me!" You could hear Jedediah yell.

"Look, he's having a little tantrum." Kahmunrah said, as if it's the cutest thing in world.

"Jed?" Uncle Larry asked. I guess he just realized that he was the one in the cage.

"Don't you squirm! Don't squirm. It'll only be worse for you."

"Put him down!"

"Don't be afraid. I shan't hurt you. I lied." Kahmunrah had put Jed in an hour glass and put it upside down so the sand would fall on him. "I don't think he has all night at all, Mr. Daley. From the looks of things, I'd say he has a little over an hour."

"Take me out of here!" Jed yelled. I tried to go forward, but Capone didn't let me. I struggled against him, but he just tightened his grip.

"You were the guardian! You know all about this tablet. You're obviously much cleverer than the rest of us. You may or may not know the combination, but I am going to give you exactly one hour to figure it out. If you do not, I shall kill your friends. And please don't think about escaping, for I shall be watching you. And we still have your niece." I stopped moving when I heard this.

"Look, I don't even know how to begin to decipher this thing, all right? Really. Anyway, Charlotte is much smarter than me, so let her try to decipher it."

"Me? I'm not smarter than you," I said.

"Yes, you are. You're in college and you had a 4.0 GPA in high school. Plus, you almost have a 4.0 in college."

"That doesn't mean that I'm smarter than you."

"Yes, it does."

"What a pity. And your little cowboy friend seemed like such a charming little fellow. Ah, well. Tick-tock, Mr. Daley. Your hour has begun."

"Hey! You got this, partner. I know you do. You got this!" Jed yelled at Uncle Larry. He walked out of the room and I, of course, was left here with them, once again. Life can really suck and when it does, well, it really does suck.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it....**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the fifth chapter. I don't like this one that much, but then again, it's okay at some points.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the story so far! It means a lot!**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked to no one in particular, a plan forming in my head. The guys looked at me and stared.

"Why?" Kahmunrah finally asked. I looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I need to take my make up off," I said simply.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because I don't want to look like I just got out of a museum and was held captive by some crazy wannabe pharaoh!"

"But that's what you're doing," the gangster said with a confused look on his face.

"He doesn't get it," I said, shaking my head. "So, may I go to the restroom?"

"Yes, just as long as you don't bother me anymore."

"I can try not to, but I'm not making any promises," I said, getting up. I was walking towards the door and was about to walk out when Kahmunrah said something.

"Oh, Mr. Capone and his fellows are coming with you." I groaned inwardly as I turned around. The gangster had a smirk on his and walked over towards me.

"Does _he _have to come?" I asked.

"Yeah," Capone said and walked out of the door. I followed him out the door and walked behind him. He was walking really fast, but I could kind of keep up with him. His gangsters kept up with him and they would look back at me.

"Can't keep up?" The cocky one asked. Al looked back and slowed down. He waited till I was beside him till he started walking again. I managed to walk beside him and matched him step for step. We rounded a corner and walked to the nearest restroom; it was right by the exit.

"Hurry up," Al said and placed the cocky one and another one by the entrance of the restroom.

"I don't want them there," I stated bluntly. Al looked over at me and he seemed surprised.

"Why?"

"Because _he_," I said, pointing to the cocky one, "will try to come in and I don't know about the other one."

"You're just taking off your make up."

"So?" Sometimes being stubborn can actually be really helpful.

"Stand at the corner down there" Al grumbled and walked down the hallway towards the corner. The gangsters followed and I walked into the restroom. The restroom looked clean and I sat down on the floor. I started to roll up the pant legs on my pajamas. I rolled them up till they were past my knees because I didn't want them to get in my way. I stood up and made sure that they weren't going to fall down. I waited for a few minutes and answered the questions they asked me to see if I was almost done. I then slowly opened the door and poked my head out. I couldn't see the other gangster, but the cocky one was getting friendly with another exhibit. I slowly walked out and ran for the door, praying that my shoes wouldn't make a sound. I made it outside without anyone noticing. The night air felt wonderful and I was happy. But, here are some tips for escaping people. First, if the door you escape from is glass, then make sure that you either run to get out of their line of sight or get out of the view of the glass door. Second, if the people you are escaping from are chasing you, please wear comfortable shoes that are good for running and that you enjoy running in them. Third, watch where you're going and if you fall please stay down or else you might get knocked down again by a two hundred pound gangster. But, I didn't follow any of this. I stayed where they could see me, I was wearing Converse and I hate to run in them. I hate running in them because I hate being so close to the ground when I run. Also, I tripped over a rock and attempted to get back up. I did, but the cocky gangster was running full speed and didn't bother to slow down. I wound up on the ground, again, and skidded across the ground with the gangster on top of me.

"Get off of me," I said, after we stopped skidding.

"No," he said. I tried pushing him off, but I couldn't.

"Get off of her," Al said, walking towards us. The gangster got off me and stood up. Capone grabbed my arm and jerked me up. I glared at him and looked down at my pants. They weren't ripped, which was good because they're special to me. "What were you doing?"

"I was going to the Air and Space museum to look for the answer," I said unsurely, not knowing what he would do.

"That's the opposite direction than the one you were heading."

"I was taking the long way around."

"It seemed like you were trying to escape," the cocky one butted in.

"Will you shut up?" I asked.

"No."

"Both of you shut up," Al said, looking fed up with us. "Come on," and he started walking again. The others followed him, but I looked at my knees. It seemed like I didn't have any skin on them or my hands for that matter. The pants weren't rolled up anymore and I don't think I could roll them back up with my hands in the condition that they were in. I held the pant legs in my hands and tried to walk that way. It was actually kind of good that I didn't get too far because walking the way I was can really hurt your back. Every now and then I would look up and stretch my back. Each time, they seemed to get farther and farther away. Soon, I looked up and they weren't there.

"Oh, crap. Oh, crap, crap, crap," I said. I looked around and saw three different ways that they could have gone. It was straight, left, or right. If they went straight, I could probably still see them. I decided to choose either left or right by using eeny meeny miny moe. The winner was the direction right. I started to hobble over to that direction when Al came around the corner. He saw me and walked over to me.

"What's taking you so long?" he asked.

"I can't let my pants get blood on them."

"Why?"

"They're special."

"Why?" he asked again.

"I don't have to explain that to you." Apparently that's not the right thing to say to him. He stomped over to me and not so gently picked me up bridal style. I tried to get out of his arms, but he just tightened his grip on me. I kept my pant legs up off my knees. I looked at my hands and saw they had gravel in them. I tried to pick out the gravel from it, but it didn't work out so well. My hands started bleeding more and it ran down my hands. I heard a sigh and looked up. I met Al's eyes and he looked away. The other gangsters were quiet.

"Go ahead and go back," Capone said. "I have to take her somewhere. Try to find something to bandage her hands and knees up with."

"A first aid kit," I said. The gangsters nodded their heads and walked off. Al kept walking and the cupids came back. Capone didn't notice them, but I did. They didn't sing anything, but they did make kissy faces. I tried to ignore them, but they began to fly closer to us. I looked away from them and Capone kept walking. I heard him make a surprised sound and I looked at him. There, was one of the cupids. I screamed from surprise and they were trying to make Al bend his head down. I felt one push my head up and I tried to push my head down. But, they're made out of stone, so you can't really do much about that. Soon, I felt Al's lips on mine and I froze. The cupids flew away, laughing at us. We both pulled away and looked away. I could feel my face burn and Al cleared his throat. He started walking again and we were both quiet. The silence wasn't exactly awkward, but it was like we didn't want to try to talk about what happened. He turned into a room and I saw that it was full of clothes. He had put me down on the ground so I could stand. He walked over to a rack of clothes that looked like suits. He was looking through them and I decided to break the silence. "What are looking for?"

"A pair of pants for you."

"Why?"

"You don't want to get blood on your pants, so instead of you slowing us down, you can wear a pair that you wouldn't care about."

"Oh," and I started to help him look through the clothes. He got the smallest pair of pants and walked over to a table that was in a corner. He started to open the drawers and was looking for something. He pulled out a pair of scissors and started to cut the pant legs off until they looked like shorts.

"Here," he said, throwing them at me. I caught them and looked at him. "Put them on."

"I will when you leave."

"I won't look."

"I don't believe you."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know you well enough. So, leave." He glared at me and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I made sure the door was closed all the way before I started to change. The blood from my knees was all down my legs and it stung. I tried my best not touch the cuts on my hands or my knees. I finally managed to get the shorts on and they were short. They only went about four inches on my thigh. I sighed and folded up my pajama bottoms. I opened the door and was glad that I shaved my legs. Al looked at me and his eyes widened a bit. "What?"

"Nothing," and he shook his head. I walked over to him and it hurts to walk. Capone started to walk and I attempted to keep up with him. I was always a few steps behind him. I didn't see the cupids anymore and that was good. We made it back to where I was held captive and walked over to a corner where my purse was. I put my pants in the purse and I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Capone walking towards me with something in his hands.

"What happened to her?" Kahmunrah asked.

"She fell," Capone answered.

"Yeah, and then I was tackled by his friend over there," I put in, pointing to cocky gangster. I sat down in my corner and tried pulling the shorts down so it would look like they were longer than they actually were. Capone sat down by me and I saw that it was a first aid kit.

"You should be more careful, but, you know, I do sort of feel like a floating butterfly," and I saw that he was wearing Muhammad Ali's robe.

"You're crazier than a road lizard," I faintly heard Jed say.

"Hey, Jed."

"Charlotte, so what really happened to you?"

"I'll tell you later," I promised.

"No more talking to each other," Kahmunrah commanded. I rolled my eyes at him and opened the first aid kit up. I grabbed a miniature bottle of peroxide and opened it up. I poured a little on my knees and watched it bubble it up.

"You're probably wondering why my pajama pants are special to me. Well, I got them for my sixteenth birthday, a day before my parents died. It was a Friday and I was going to my friend's house for a sleepover. The next day, when parents came to pick me up, it was raining. I was in the backseat and was leaning over it to get the present my friend got me out of the trunk. We were going around a turn and a car was on the wrong side of the road. My parents tried to get out of the way and so did the other car. The other car wound up hitting us and I didn't have a seatbelt on so I basically flew out of the back window. Our car went off the road, down this hill, and crashed into a tree. My parents died on impact. That's how I got this," and I took off my hoodie. I was wearing a purple tank top and was kind of regretting wearing it. I flipped my head down and moved my hair. On the back of my neck there's a long, pink scar. "That's from the glass from the window. This happened two years ago. The reason why they're so special to me is because it's the last thing my parents got me." I got some bandages out and put them on the cuts on my knees. I looked up at Al and he was staring at me. "Can you put the peroxide on the cuts on my hands?"

He picked up the bottle of peroxide and took my left hand. I had sat my hoodie by purse and watched him pour the liquid on my cuts. It erupted into bubbles and I watched it. I couldn't believe that I told him about my parents. I barely knew him and yet I still told him. After he had poured the peroxide on both my hands, he bandaged them. He found a cloth in there and started to get the blood off my hands. Capone made sure that he didn't touch the bandages so that he would hurt me. After that, he got it off my legs. He didn't seem like a horrible person or a womanizer like that cocky gangster. When he was done, he stood up and walked towards the rest of the people, leaving me in the corner. I got my hoodie and put my arms in the sleeves. I got my iPod out, turned it on shuffle, and closed my eyes. The first song was _I remember you_ by Skid Row. It was one of my favorite songs. I felt something on me, but it was warm so I left it on. I guess it was a coat or something along the lines of one.

I must have drifted asleep because when I felt something touch me, so I did what I normally would have done, I swung. My first connected with something and I heard someone cry in pain.

"That was my nose!" I opened my eyes and looked up. There, above me, was the cocky gangster holding his nose.

"There is a reason why nobody touches me when they want me to wake up," I said. I saw Al and it looked like he was trying not laugh. The cocky gangster glared at me and walked away. I turned my iPod off and put it away.

"What is that?" Capone asked.

"It's my iPod. It plays music, videos, play games, and it's good to throw against a wall when you're angry," I replied. I looked at him and didn't see his coat on him. I looked down and saw that it was on me.

"Mr. Egypt, these two here heard that we're taking over the world and they want in. I don't know who they are, but they're on exhibit here, too, apparently," Ivan said in his thick Russian accent. I tried to look, but people were in the way. Al walked over to me and helped me up. I caught his coat before it hit the floor.

"Can I wear it?" I asked. He nodded his head and helped me put it on. We walked over Kahmunrah and everybody else.

" I don't even know what they are. I'm sorry, but we're all full up in our axis of evil today. Sorry." Kahmunrah said.

"Come on! But I'm bad! I'm bad! Hey, I could show you how bad I am! Fear me!" I recognized that voice.

"It's Oscar the grouch!" I exclaimed. He was even in his trash can. Capone looked at me. "He's from Sesame Street."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not buying it. You don't seem very bad. You just seem sort of vaguely grouchy to me. Oh, boy. What are you doing? What is that? What is this? What does it mean? You've lost me."

"That's Darth Vador and he's using the force to choke you," I explained to the wannabe pharaoh. But, of course, he ignored me.

"Is that you breathing? Because I can't hear myself think. Can I make one suggestion to you, my friend? Just simplify. There's just too much going on here. You're evil, you're asthmatic, you're a robot, and what is the cape for? Are we going to the opera? I don't think so. Sorry! Goodbye." The guards took the exhibits back and they looked crestfallen.

"Attention! He's leaving with the tablet!" Napoleon said. I looked over to him and so did Al.

"Where? Give me that. He's not trying to figure out the combination. He's trying to escape! Go. Go! All of you! Kill him! And bring me that tablet. Come on, people! Let's go! Without that tablet, we've nothing!" Al got his Tommy gun and so did his gangsters.

"Streltsy! Go!" Ivan commanded.

"Thought you could get away, didn't you, Larry Daley?" Kahmunrah said to himself out loud.

"Hey, what does the tablet say?" I asked.

"You will find the combination you seek if you figure out the secret at the heart of Pharaoh's tomb." Kahmunrah replied. I started thinking as Al pulled me along with him. The pyramid is a figure, so it's a triangle. The tomb is inside the pyramid so we need a number. Nobody knows exactly where each tomb is buried so it's a secret. The secret number in math is pi because no one knows exactly how long the number goes on.

"I know it!" I said out loud.

"Know what?" Capone asked when we were outside.

"Nothing," I replied. The answer is 3.14159265. Maybe Uncle Larry was right, maybe I did figure it out before him.

* * *

**So, I really need help coming up with a name for the cocky gangster. I really have no clue what to name him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six! So I named the cocky gangster Paul after Paul Ricca like pinkxjellybean and thegirlinthebigbox said that he reminded them of him. This is the first time I've updated it in a long time and the reason is that school just got let out, last week I had rookie camp for four hours everyday from eight in the morning to twelve in the afternoon, so I was tired since it was outside. Plus, I have an eye infection in both my eyes and I haven't been able to see that well at all. Today is the first day I can actually see pretty well. So I hope you like this chapter. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Why are we outside?" I asked nobody in particular.

"To go to the Air and Space Museum," Capone said as he kept walking.

"I know that, but couldn't we have just gone underneath it and get there that way instead of just going outside?"

"We could, but then you would slow us down by looking at everything and then we would end up lost," the cocky gangster said bitterly, his nose was turning a darker color.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked him and he turned around to face me.

"You hit me!" he practically yelled.

"You shouldn't have touched me while I was asleep!" I retorted.

"Charlotte, Paul, will you two please shut up?" Al said, turning around to face us.

"Fine," I huffed and handed him back his coat. He rolled his eyes and started walking again, muttering something about women. I stopped walking until I was behind everyone. I was tired, hurt, and hungry. We never did eat the Chinese takeout food Uncle Larry brought.

"Mr. Capone, wait!" A voice yelled. I turned and saw Ivan and Napoleon with their people coming towards us. Ivan and Napoleon walked towards Capone and their people mixed in with the gangsters. I took several steps back until I was behind all of them again. Some of them looked at me strangely, but I ignored them. They started walking again and my knees were beginning to hurt from the cuts. In addition, I was getting an awful headache. However, the night air felt good, it did not help that I was sleep deprived or the mood I was in. I hate this; I groaned inwardly, I should not be walking this much at this time in the morning. I stopped walking and sat down on the cool sidewalk. I lied down and rested my head on the sidewalk. The coolness was slightly helping my head and I felt a little better as I closed my eyes. I heard footsteps getting closer to me and they stopped by my head.

"Don't touch me," I warned whoever was near me, my eyes still closed.

"Come on, Charlotte," I heard Al say gently.

"No," I argued.

"Why?" He asked. He was being really nice about me lying down.

"I'm tired, hurt, hungry, and I have a headache."

"Well, you're going to have to get up."

"No, I want to lie down," I argued.

"Fine, come on," I felt arms going underneath me and pick me up.

"Put me down," I said, but I didn't mean it. I was really comfortable in his arms.

"No, you're coming with us." Al said firmly, but gently.

"Fine," I sighed.

"And please get along with Paul."

"Who's that?"

"The person you hit in the nose."

"He shouldn't have touched me."

"Why did that happen?"

"I have good reflexes and that's why people never touch or shake me when they want me to wake up." I heard other footsteps behind us and I saw that Capone was ahead of everyone else as I opened my eyes.

"I have a question for you." I said.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't we go under the buildings? It would've better than going outside."

"Because Kahmunrah said to go after the guy."

"My uncle Larry," I corrected him.

"Yeah," Al said, his accent was very noticeable then. "Now, I got a question for you."

"Okay, it's only fair."

"Why'd you take off my coat?"

"I was irritated."

"You don't seem so now."

"I have mood swings because I'm sleep deprived and hungry." I answered.

"Boss, why is she still here," _Paul_ asked.

"I have a name, you know."

"Her name is Charlotte and she's still here because she needs to get the guy to Kahmunrah." At that, my heart kind of sank. It was weird; I mean I barely knew him and I shouldn't be feeling like he wanted me around because I thought he liked me. He probably doesn't like me. I shook my head and looked towards the upcoming building of the Air and Space Museum. "Paul, leave before she starts to argue with you again."

"Okay, boss," and he walked back to the other gangsters. Ivan and Napoleon were in front of them, but were behind us.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked me.

"Nothing, why?"

"You shook your head."

"That doesn't mean something is the matter with me." He sighed and we got closer to the museum. The lights were shining inside and I could see the exhibits moving inside. When we were about ten feet away from the entrance when Capone stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him. He ignored me and waited for Ivan and Napoleon to catch up.

"I think we should go around back and get in that way," Capone said.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Do you want them to see us too soon?" Ivan asked in his thick Russian accent.

"Yes," I piped in.

"Well, the rest of us don't," Al said, looking at me. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Can I at least be allowed to walk?" He put me down and I stretched my legs.

"Come on," and I all but skipped to the side of the building. "Aren't you coming?'

"Yeah, but I thought you were tired." Capone looked a little confused at my actions.

"Yes, and that means I'm sleep deprived. When I'm sleep deprived, I can be tired or not. It depends on my mood."

"Women," I heard Capone mutter. The guys all nodded their heads in agreement.

"You know I can hear you," I said. Al smirked at me and walked over towards me.

"But you know it's true," he said, putting an arm around my waist.

"No, I don't," and walked out of his arm.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Men," I sighed, rolling my eyes, mimicking him.

"What did I do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I want to know."

"You're not going to." I walked over to the back entrance and tried to open it. "It's locked." Capone walked over to the door pushed the door and it opened. He walked past me and smirked again. Why does he have to do that to me? I don't want to like him unless he likes me back. I hate it when I like a guy but he doesn't feel the same way. I walked in after him and the others followed. Once they were all in, Al, Ivan, and Napoleon started planning their next move. I started walking and looking around until I wound up next to Al. He glanced over at me and looked away to continue his conversation. Ivan saw me and beckoned me over to them. I walked over to him and stood between him and Napoleon.

"Now, this Daley person is your relative?" He asked me in his thick accent.

"Yes, he's my uncle."

"Now, do you think he knows the combination to the tablet?"

"I'm not sure." I asked, not knowing where this conversation is going. "Why?"

"To see if we need to give him more time to figure it out," Napoleon answered.

"Unless you know something about the combination that he doesn't know right now," Capone said. He might be hinting at what I said earlier when I figured it out.

"I don't know anything about it," I lied. Lying is something that can be very easy for me and it isn't good. It's just so natural for me and it's because of what happened last year when I got into trouble a lot. I walked away before he could say anything else and looked around again. It looked like we were a hanger where they take in the planes or fix them up. I saw a familiar person. "Uncle—" Somebody had put their hand over my mouth. I turned around and saw Paul there with his somewhat broken nose.

"Don't you dare bite me," he hissed at me. I glared at him and tried to get out of his grip. Nobody noticed and they weren't looking at us. I tried to say something, but it came out muffled. I tried moving again, but he wrapped an arm around my stomach. I stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. He quickly let go of me and I walked away from him.

"Don't do that again," I warned him. I really, really dislike him.

"Charlotte, come on," Al said. I walked over to him and just glad to be away from Paul. "We're going down."

"Down where?"

"Under the building."

"And may I ask why?"

"It'll give your uncle more time."

"I thought you wanted to get him to Kahmunrah so you can take over the world."

"Oui, but monsieur—"

"No need to go into detail," Capone interrupted.

"And why not?"

"Because I said so."

"And since when are you the boss of me?"

"There's no time to argue," Ivan said. He walked over to this door and walked in. I followed him and saw that there was stairs leading up and down. He went over to the down stairs and once again, I followed him. Everybody's footsteps were echoing in the stairway and, well, it was loud. They were all passing me because I hate stairs so I have to look down when I go down them.

"Why are you going so slow?" A very familiar voice asked.

"Because I'm very uncoordinated and I hate stairs." I answered, not looking up.

"Do you know why Paul was leaning over?"

"I elbowed him."

"Why?"

"He shouldn't have put his hand on my mouth."

"Why did he do that?" He looked very confused.

"I saw my uncle Larry." Capone was in front of me now and his coat was on his shoulders. I felt my foot catch my other shoe and I started to fall forward. Before I could make a sound or try to balance myself, Al caught and steadied me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, told you I was uncoordinated." I looked up and noticed his face was several inches away from mine. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. It seemed like he was leaning in slowly.

"Capone, hurry up!" Napoleon yelled. I dropped my gaze from his face to feet and I heard him sigh. He let go of me and started walking again. I followed him, but kept my head down. I felt embarrassed and a little shy, which is strange for me because I'm never shy. We came to the end of the stairs and there was an elevator. Everybody was in front of it and some had some very confused faces on.

"Why are you standing around?" Al asked as I got off the last stair and stood beside him.

"We have to use this thing, but we don't know what it is," Ivan answered.

"It's an elevator." I replied.

"Which is what?"

"It takes people or items up and down faster than stairs."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Of course, but I don't want to go in it."

"Why?"

"Well, there are a lot of people that have to go in it and I can get very claustrophobic and I don't think that me going in there would be a good idea."

"What's claustrophobic?" Ivan asked.

"It's the fear of being in small or enclosed areas. So being in the elevator with all these people wouldn't be good for me."

"What would happen if you were?"

"It's different for everyone."

"What would happen to you?"

"I would faint, start hyperventilating, panicking, or do all three." I answered.

"How come there's so many things wrong with you?" Paul asked.

"I'm just different from everybody else."

"Charlotte, come and show us how to get in the elevator," Napoleon said. I walked towards the elevator and pressed the up button, which lit up to a yellow color. We waited and you could the mechanics inside working. Soon, the doors opened and I turned around to look at them.

"You can go in now." They all went in slowly and looked at the small space.

"I never realized how short those pants were on you," Paul said. Capone must have overheard because he slapped him on the back of his head. I walked in before Al, but after Paul. I got stuck with the corner by the buttons and I pressed the first floor button. "You know, you look really good." Paul continued, looking at my legs and was getting closer to me.

"Now remember Mr. So-and-so, I'm a lady," I said, quoting a movie based on a play from Anne Frank. Capone heard me and did a gesturing motion towards him. I squeezed past Paul and walked over to Al. I finally realized how crowded it was in there and I didn't feel so great. The elevator made a sound and jerked, causing me to go forward. I fell right into Capon and his gun. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" He asked me, holding my elbows so he could steady me. I nodded my head and kept my eyes closed. He pulled me towards him and I could feel his arms around my waist. I put my head against his shoulder and put my arms around his neck. I felt the elevator slowly move and it was going really slow. I hate elevators even more than stairs. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just the claustrophobia setting in," I said shakily, slowly opening my eyes. I looked around and caught Al's eye. I looked at him and he looked back again. Before he could do anything, the bell of the elevator dinged. Again, he sighed and I looked down. The doors opened and I let go of his neck. He let go of me and I walked out first.

"Almost," a French voice said. I looked around and saw Napoleon.

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way he looks at you and how you look at him."

"I don't look at him in any way."

"If you say so," he shrugged and walked away. I started thinking about what he said. Does Capone like me? Do I like him? I was deep in thought about this when I interrupted in my deep thinking.

"Charlotte, we need to go get him now," Capone said.

"Hey, there they are!" Somebody shouted. We turned and I saw Uncle Larry with the redhead.

"Come on!" They started to run after them and they started to run. I tried to keep up with them, but knees still hurt and we had to run up stairs. I managed to catch up with them, but they stopped because there were these people blocking them. I recognized their uniforms; they were the Tuskegee airmen. I pushed my way up towards Al and it seemed that they were getting impatient. He threw his coat at me and I caught it.

"They're getting away," and he started to push his way through. His gangsters started to help him and so did Napoleon and Ivan. I saw Uncle Larry and the redhead going to this airplane that I think is a replica of the Wright brothers'. They finally made their way through the airmen and were on the next floor. I followed them, but as soon as I was next to them, I was push down on the floor.

"Charlotte!" I heard Uncle Larry yelled. I would have gotten up, but somebody was holding me and I had a feeling who it was.

"You can let go of me now," I said. The arms around me quickly disappeared and I got up. "Oh, here's your coat," and I handed it back. He took it and put it back on his shoulders. He got up and looked around.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Kahmunrah wouldn't have liked it if you got hit by the airplane," He said somewhat lamely and he didn't meet my eyes when he said it.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Ivan the Terrible asked.

"See why he was here. Maybe he found the answer," Capone said. Everybody nodded and started to question people. "Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what do you need to talk about?"

"In private," he added.

"Okay, where?"

"Follow me," and he began to walk. I followed him and he was looking around for a place. He saw an open door and walked over towards it and I followed him. Turns out it was a closet. "I hope this won't trigger your thing."

"What thing?"

"The thing with the small rooms and spaces."

"My claustrophobia," I nodded my head. "I don't think it will. So what do you need to talk about?"

"I don't know how to put this." He closed the door and turned on the little light bulb that most storage closets have inside. He looked at me and started pacing.

"Well, do your best." A million thoughts were going through my head right now, but only a certain one kept reappearing.

"You can irritate me to no end," Oh, okay so it wasn't what I thinking. "But then again, you make me feel something the complete opposite." There are plenty of feelings that are the opposite of irritation. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Um, sure," I replied. He sighed and stopped pacing.

"I might love you," He said somewhat quickly.

"Might?" I asked.

"I think I may."

"Think?"

"Okay, I do love you." That was big news.

"You do?" I was in total shock. I barely knew him and he barely knew me. I thought he would say that he _liked _me, but not _love_.

"How many times do I have to say it?"

"Do you mean it?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Plenty of guys say it and don't mean it."

"Of course I mean it." He walked over to me and put his hands on my hips. "I know we don't really know each other, but I know that I do."

"You know, you're supposed to be some tough gangster leader, but you're just a big teddy bear on the inside," I said without thinking. I looked at him and smirked.

"What did you say?" he asked looking at me and smirking.

"Oh, nothing." He didn't say anything else about it, but instead lowered his head down to mine. His lips met mine and he brushed his against mine. I reacted on instinct. My eyes closed and my arms went around his neck. He pulled away slowly and my eyes opened. I looked at him and he looked back. He leaned down again and kissed me. I kissed him back and was thinking that I might love him back.

* * *

**So, that was the sixth chapter and I tried to make Al Capone show some emotion towards Charlotte and I hope it turned out good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven! Thank you to all who reviewed, read, and added this story! It really means a lot! To TheGirlInTheBigBox, thank you for letting me know the rating of this story. I kind of forgotten about and I guess the reason why it was M was because I really didn't know where I was going with story, but now I do. So, I changed it T just in case. Also, the story will be ending soon!  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven

You know how in those romantic movies and books when the man kisses the girl that he loves how everything just stops, there are fireworks, and it seems like it's just them? That's what it was like when Al kissed me. I never thought that it was real or that it would happen to me. The kiss was _the _definition of the perfect kiss. At first, it was as if he was unsure that he should be doing this, but then it was clear that he became sure. I'm not sure how long we were in that closet, but I didn't care all I knew was that I was making out with one of the most feared gangster leaders in the world in a closet in the Smithsonian Museum. Nevertheless, like all good things, something interferes with it. The doorknob twisted, but we didn't notice it.

"Boss, how did you get her before me?" Paul asked.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked him, breaking the kiss.

"You mean he didn't tell you? We had a bet."

"What kind of bet?" I removed my arms from Capone's neck and looked up at him, but he looked away.

"To see which one of us could get you first and it seems like the boss did."

"You actually had a bet for that?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't let him. "So, what you said wasn't true?"

"Charlotte, -"

"No," I stepped out of his grasp. "How could you?"

"Charlotte, you don't—"He tried again.

"I can't believe you," I said. I was beyond hurt. I walked away from him and out of the closet. The museum lights were brighter than the one in the closet and it took awhile for my eyes to get used to it. I kept walking away from the closet and the others. Ivan and Napoleon just stared at me. I heard Capone yelling at me or at Paul. Either way, he didn't sound happy. I walked straight past them and to the door that led to the stairs. I opened the door and started to go down them. I knew now would be the perfect time to escape, but then they would send people after and I didn't feel like being handled by them. Moreover, Paul might be one of them and I didn't need him to talk about what just happened. I went down the stairs as fast as I could without falling. I can't handle this. I thought that he truly did love me, but it was probably for the supposed bet.

When I reached the last stair, I went through the door that led to tunnels that connected the buildings. I went through it and started to wonder, not knowing where to go. I felt horrible because that never happened to me before. I saw another door and walked through it.

"Where are the others?" Kahmunrah asked.

"Don't know," I answered, walking over to my corner.

"Well, why are you here?"

"I don't feel like being chased after if I try to escape."

"What's the matter? You seem sad." I heard Jed say faintly.

"I'll tell you later."

"When are you going to tell me about why you fell earlier?"

"I'll tell you that when I tell you the other thing."

"Well, you look a little nervous there, Ramen Noodle. 'Cause for me, this is like a spa treatment. Sand baths are really rejuvenating for the skin. Exfoliates. Giving up yet?" I got to my purse and sat down, looking at the wall.

"Not quite yet, no. In fact, let's see if we can't make time fly." He picked the hourglass that Jed was in and started to shake it. I was about to say something when I heard a strange sound.

"What's that sound?" Kahmunrah stopped shaking the glass and listened. Next thing I knew the window was shattering. A red plane flew and crashed into another display.

"Stop! Right there, please, Mr. Daley. Well. Well, well, well! You certainly know how to make an entrance, Mr. Daley." Kahmunrah said as Uncle Larry got out of the plane and tried to run out of the room. His red headed friend got out of the crashed plane and started to walk away. I noticed that Kahmunrah wasn't paying attention to me and neither was Uncle Larry. I got up and started to walk away from them. I saw that she went out of the room and I picked up the pace.

"Hey!" I called out after her. She turned around to look at me and she stopped. "You're the girl that was with Uncle Larry."

"Yes, I'm Amelia Earhart."

"Charlotte Daley."

"So, Mr. Daley is your uncle?" She asked when I caught up to her.

"Yep," and we continued to walk.

"I think I saw you earlier with the man in the suit."

"Yeah, Al Capone," I said, my heart hurting

"Where is he?"

"I left him in a closet."

"Why?"

"Earlier he said that he loves me and we kissed. Then, one of his gang members saw us and he said that there was a bet to see who can get me to kiss them first," I told Amelia as we turned down a hallway.

"Oh," was all she said.

"And I was thinking that maybe I love him back, but I don't know now. It's hard to love someone who doesn't love you back."

"That's true," she said.

"So what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I think it's time to recruit some backup to help your uncle and you might be able to help convince some if they won't do it," She said and I knew that we were going to find my friends from the museum.

* * *

"How could you say that?" I yelled at Paul.

"Well, she had to know about the bet," he shrugged his shoulders.

"There was no bet!"

"Yes, there was. Remember when we were talking earlier when we had to meet the other two?"

"Yeah, but we never made a bet."

"Yeah, I said that she was pretty cute and you agreed. Then, I said that I could get her to kiss me and you said that she would never kiss me. I said that she wouldn't kiss you either and you didn't say anything. So, that's when the bet was made."

"But you never said we were going to have a bet about it!"

"Yeah, I didn't say that aloud," he said, looking down. I sighed, getting frustrated. I probably just lost the girl I love and she'll probably never talk to me again. I picked up the Tommy gun and walked out of the closet, looking around for her. When I saw no sign of her, I walked towards Ivan and Napoleon. "Do you know where she went?"

"Nyet, we saw go towards the stairs," Ivan said.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"We didn't know what happened," Napoleon answered. "But we did find someone who knows about the combination."

"Where?" I asked.

"Right here," and one of Napoleon's boys held out his hand. In it, was a short person with a much larger head than his body.

"What do you know," I asked, pointing my gun towards him.

"Mr. Capone, there's no need for shooting," Ivan said, but I ignored him.

"Well?"

"The answer's pi, 3.14159265," he said, looking nervous at my gun and trying to get it away from him.

"Come on," I said and grabbed the person from the soldier's hand. I started walking towards the elevator and stairs. "Which one will we take?"

"The moving machine would be faster," Ivan said and Napoleon nodded his head.

"Do you know how it works?" Napoleon asked.

"I do," the short person said timidly. I walked over to the buttons on the wall and he pointed to the one that had a down arrow. "Press it." I did and it lit up. The doors opened soon and we all piled in again. I walked over to the other buttons on the inside and held the guy to it. He pointed to one and I pressed it. The doors closed and I could feel it moving. Charlotte wasn't here and so everything was quiet. I noticed Paul looking at me.

"Boss," he said.

"What?"

"Never mind," he shook his head. The ride was quiet and the machine soon stopped. The doors opened and I walked out. I started walking towards the place where Kahmunrah was to give him the combination. The others were quiet and didn't bother to ask me what was wrong. The door was nearing and I could hear him yelling at somebody.

"How about I don't kill you right now, like I really, really want to, and I give you precisely five seconds to give me that tablet and tell me the combination?" Kahmunrah was saying as we walked in the door.

"We already got the combination. It's pi, 3.14159265." I said walking over to them. Kahmunrah handed the hourglass to the man and got the tablet. "So Crazy Hair here, he sang. Oh, did he sing! Like a canary."

"I'm sorry, Larry," the short man in my hand said.

"Enough out of you! Remember what happened last time?" I said.

"That's enough," Charlotte's uncle said.

"Must be a real bummer for you, Larry, knowing that all of your valiant efforts were, in the end, for naught," Kahmunrah said as he typed in the combination. "What a terrible disappointment you must be to yourself. Do you hear that humming sound? Do you know what that sound is?" Ivan raised his hand to answer. "It's rhetorical. That is the sound of the End." Then, the gate opened and there was a bright light coming from it. "Welcome to the new, extended reign of Kahmunrah, Fifth King of Egypt and now the world! Horus, Ra, my warriors, come forth! Send Larry Daley, his niece, and his friends to their doom! Speaking of which, where is she?" We looked around for her, but all I saw was her purse.

"Charlotte!" Her uncle called.

"She left," the cowboy said.

"When?"

"When you and Ramen Noodle were talking about combination."

"And you didn't bother to tell us?"

"No, she'd get mad and a mad Charlotte is never good."

"That's true," he nodded his head. Then, these things came out of the gate. They had the body of a man, but the head of a bird. I backed up with Ivan and Napoleon while dropping the little guy. The things came closer to him.

"Halt!" a voice yelled. "The mighty Octavius has returned! I ride on the back of nature's most fearsome creature! I ride the squirrel! Forward now, my mighty steed! Whoa, girl! Easy." A tiny man, riding on a squirrel and was dressed weirdly, came forward. "Do you wish to surrender honorably? Or must this end with the spilling of your blood?"

"This?" Kahmunrah laughed. "This is your big rescue?"

"Oh, no. This is!" and something came through the window and I recognized him as Abe Lincoln.

"What is that thing?" He asked.

"The name is Abraham Lincoln. And you, sir, are in a heap of trouble!" He said pointing his finger at him.

"Attack it!" Kahmunrah ordered. They started throwing the spears they had at him, but all they did was bounce off him.

"Disgusting half-pigeons!" and Abe started to flick them. They got scared and they started to go into the gate.

"No, no, no! Hello? Wait, wait, wait. No, no!"

"Goodbye, strange bird men." Abe said.

"Do not return to the Underworld!" He commanded, but they didn't listen.

"Yes, yes, do go back into the Underworld! Thank you for coming! Good night!" The man on the squirrel said as they ran back.

"No, no! Oh, this is awkward."

"It appears my work here is finished. Just remember, son, a house divided against itself cannot stand. Farewell." and Abe left.

"What now?" Ivan asked.

"You know, I'm not quite sure. I suppose we should probably start by watching him die. Then, find the girl and kill her."

"Why would you kill the girl?" I asked.

"Because she's his niece."

"And that's a reason to kill her?"

"Mr. Capone, do you like her?" He asked me.

"No, but –" I couldn't tell them I love her.

"Then it shouldn't matter."

"Streltsy! Make him dead!" Ivan commanded.

* * *

"Dexter!" I exclaimed that as I opened the crate my friends were in. Amelia was gone looking for other recruits after we had gotten rid of the gangsters that were supposed to be watching over it. Dexter was the cutest monkey ever; I don't know why he and Uncle Larry didn't get along.

"Charlotte, what are you doing here?"

"I came here with Uncle Larry," I answered Sacagawea's question. "I need you and the rest to come with me."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I need your help to defeat Kahmunrah."

"The man who made us stay in here?"

"Yeah, he has Uncle Larry and Jed captive."

"How can we defeat them? There aren't a lot of us."

"I know, but Amelia is getting others to help."

"Others?"

"Yeah, people from the other exhibits here."

"I'll come," she said. She walked over to me and looked at the others. "Are you?" Dexter came over to me and hugged my leg. Attila and the others came over to me.

"General Custer at your service," a man said to me. "You have very nice hair, but not as nice as mine. What do you do to it?"

"I blow dry it, put some product in it, leave it curly, or sometimes I straighten it."

"How long does it take you?"

"About an hour it depends."

"Charlotte, we need to go," Sacagawea said.

"Fine," I sighed, not wanting to get back because Capone might be there. I started leading them to the place where Amelia and I were supposed to meet up. Amelia was already there with the others. There were the cupids, another monkey, the squid from earlier, and a bunch of others. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, now let's go rescue that uncle of yours." We started walking towards Kahmunrah and went a little faster until we reached the doors, but we didn't go in. "We need a plan."

"I got one," General Custer said. "We go in and I'll yell, 'We are not going to attack!' and here's the catcher, we'll attack." Sacagawea just sighed and I looked over at her, but she just shook her head.

"I guess it'll work. What do you think Amelia?"

"I suppose it will." Amelia and I opened the doors, Custer got on his horse, and we got in without being noticed until Kahmunrah noticed us.

"Charlotte?" I heard Uncle Larry say.

"Now what?" Kahmunrah asked, obviously annoyed.

"We are not going to attack right now!" General Custer yelled. Everybody else started yelling and in agreement. Then, they ran forward, but Amelia and I stayed behind to get Uncle Larry.

"Get them!" We started looking around for him, but had no luck. Then, I noticed that Al was looking my way, but Napoleon and Ivan the Terrible were keeping back by talking to him. I saw Amelia go somewhere and Uncle Larry was with Dexter and the other monkey. I walked over to him in time to see him slapped by both of the monkeys.

"Uncle Larry," I said. He looked over at me and hugged me.

"What happened to you?" He asked when he saw the bandages on me.

"I fell," I said.

"You fell?"

"Well, I tripped."

"You did?"

"Yep, over a rock."

"Doing what?"

"Running."

"Tell me later," he sighed.

"Okay, so what do we need to do now?"

"You're doing nothing," he said as he walked away.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"What I mean is that you aren't going to get hurt."

"I'm always getting hurt! That's the problem with being uncoordinated and clumsy!"

"No," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"Charlotte," He said warningly as we got closer to the gate to the Underworld and when we got there, he took the tablet and then went behind the gate.

"Uncle Larry," I said as I followed him.

"Hey," Amelia said as she came up to us.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Never better," she answered.

"Listen, when I give the signal, I want you to open the gate," he told her.

"I take it you have a plan."

"I'm going to divide the house," and they went separate ways. I, of course, followed Uncle Larry and he walked right into the bad guys.

"The tablet! Now!" Ivan said. Napoleon had a little knife or a really little sword and pointed it towards Uncle Larry. They all surrounded him and me, but I knew that Uncle Larry wouldn't let them hurt me.

"Okay, sure, you can have it. Just tell me who the boss is and I'll give it to you. Or should I give it to Kahmunrah? He's your master, right?" He said.

"Nyet! He is not our master!" Ivan said.

"Really? Because he acts like he is. But fine, just tell me who the boss is and you can have it."

"Hey! That'd be me." Capone said, snapping his fingers towards the tablet and I couldn't help but to laugh a little bit. He looked over at me a little bit, but quickly looked away and then Ivan slapped his hand down.

"This man is a peasant! I am the only one here of noble birth!" Ivan said.

"Peasant," Capone muttered, not looking at all happy.

"Well, that is true," I said.

"How do you know that?" Uncle Larry asked me.

"History is one of my favorite subjects. I thought you knew that."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, you learn something new every day."

"But anyway, what about Napoleon? He's got more medals and a bigger hat."

"Thank you," Napoleon said, reaching for the tablet. Who knew guys could be so greedy?

"You might got a lot of medals, but you put one of your little child hands on that tablet again, it'll be the last thing them tiny little mitts of yours ever touch." Al said and then Ivan hit him on the chest.

"Why would you touch little Nippy?" Ivan the Terrible asked and I just had to laugh at what he called him.

"I can handle this, okay?" 'Nippy' said, while glaring at me.

"You can handle nothing! You can barely speak, you fool!"

"You know what? No problem." And with that, Capone pushed Ivan down and tossed his gun on the floor. "I'll give it to you. You see that?" And he slapped Napoleon. Napoleon did this weird laugh and then _tackled _Capone to the ground! "Oh, you're a spunky little fella!"

"Charlotte, you'll be okay with them?" Uncle Larry asked.

"Yeah, where are you going?"

"I'm going to do my plan."

"Have fun and don't get killed."

"Same to you," and he walked, more like jogged, away from the fight. No matter how entertaining it was to see them fight, I had to break it up somehow.

"Okay, that's enough fighting now," I said to them, but they ignored me.

"Will you please stop fighting," I asked them, getting a little annoyed, but all they did was glance over at me and continued to fight. I walked over and got Capone's Tommy gun. I sat it down on a table that had flowers on it and looked down at the three men.

"I said that was enough fighting!" I yelled at them. The broke apart and glared at me. "Thank you."

"Where's my gun?" Al asked.

"Right here," and I got the gun off the table. He reached over for it, but I moved it. "You're not getting it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"And that's a good reason?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

"This isn't about earlier is it?"

"Which part of earlier? The one where I got stuck with Kahmunrah, when I met Paul, when I fell, when I wasn't allowed to lay down because of my head, the elevator, the cupids, or where I found out I part of some bet?" I finished somewhat angrily. "Go ahead, pick one."

"Wait, you placed a bet on her?" Napoleon asked. "You don't do that when you're trying to get with someone and especially if they find out!"

"I didn't know that there was a bet! According to Paul, he said that he made the bet in his mind and forgot to say it aloud!"

"Oh, it's Paul's fault?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I still mean what I said earlier," Capone said.

"How do I know that? You could be lying or this could be another bet!"

"Does this answer your question?" He put his hands on waist and drew me near to him. He looked down at me and kissed my lips. My eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. While doing so, I dropped his gun, but he didn't seem to care. I could hear Napoleon making those cute noises and talking to Ivan about us, but I didn't expect was Uncle Larry to be done with his plan so quickly.

"Charlotte!" I broke the kiss, but I could tell that Capone wasn't happy. Uncle Larry had walked up to us with Amelia close behind.

"Yes, Uncle Larry?"

"What were you doing with him?"

"Um, we were kissing," I said, knowing how he was going to react.

"You were kissing the man who was probably going to _kill _us?"

"He wasn't going to. Kahmunrah's things were."

"You mean the bird-human thing?"

"They were birds?"

"You didn't see their heads?"

"I wasn't there."

"Where were you?"

"With Amelia and the others."

"Why did you sneak away?"

"Because for reasons I don't want to talk about right now," I said, not wanting Uncle Larry to know about what happened quite yet. "Plus, I have to tell Jed."

"Wait, you're going to tell Jed before your own _uncle_?"

"Yes, because if I don't then Jed will get mad," I said, removing my arms from Capone's neck.

"Hey, boss, here's your coat," said a familiar voice. Paul walked up to us and handed Al his coat. "So, you're still together after what happened earlier?"

"What happened earlier?" Uncle Larry asked.

"Mr. Daley, I need to talk to you," Amelia said and she glanced at me. I nodded my head slightly and turned back to Al. I turned around to face Paul and Capone wrapped his arms around my waist. Uncle Larry and Amelia walked off somewhere and it just left me with Ivan, Napoleon, Paul, and Al.

"Well, aren't you still mad about the bet?" Paul asked.

"No, I'm actually glad."

"Why?"

"Because I was able to meet Mr. Capone right over there," I said, pointing to him behind me.

"So, you're glad that there was a bet?"

"Yeah, but then again it wasn't a fair bet."

"What do you mean?"

"You never told him about it until you walked in on us. Oh, and have you heard of this thing called knocking? It's a wonderful thing to use when you want to go into a room, but you don't know if someone is in it or not." Paul just scowled at me and was about to say something when Uncle Larry came back.

"I need to talk to you," He said, beckoning Al. He removed his arms from and kissed my cheek before he went over to Uncle Larry. They walked over to somewhere else and Amelia came back.

"Charlotte, how would you like it if Mr. Capone came back to New York with you?"

* * *

**That was chapter seven. So, how was it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight is finally posted! I'm sorry that I took forever to post this. School started (I'm finally in high school!), my birthday was on the eighteenth, I've been having a lot of homework, there were football games, and a whole lot of other things have been having. So, without further ado, here's chapter eight!**  


* * *

Chapter Eight

"Wait, are you serious?" I asked Amelia.

"Why of course I am."

"But why would the boss want to go back with you?" Paul asked, butting in.

"Why _wouldn't _he?" I shot back.

"Why wouldn't he what?" Al asked, coming up behind me with Uncle Larry beside him.

"It's nothing; Paul is just being dense in a way," I said, as Al wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How is he being dense?"

"He doesn't understand what Amelia and I were talking about."

"And what were you two talking about?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Amelia, um, let's go see how everybody else is doing," Uncle Larry said, leading her away. "Do the rest of you want to come?"

"Nyet, we'll go see our men," Ivan the Terrible said, walking towards the Streltsy. Napoleon went towards his soldiers and Paul just stayed near us while Uncle Larry and Amelia went to go see our friends.

"Paul, go check up on the boys," Al said.

"You got it, boss," and he walked towards the other gangsters. I turned around to face Al and he kissed my forehead.

"So, what did you and Uncle Larry talk about?" I asked him.

"You ask a lot of question, don't you?" Al said, smirking at me.

"Yes, I do," I said, rolling my eyes at him. "So, what did you two talk about?"

"He asked me if I wanted to go back to New York with you."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him I would have to think about it," he answered simply and I could feel my heart sink.

"Oh," I said, looking down at the floor.

"Unless," he said, "you want me to come and then I wouldn't have to think about it."

"Yeah," I said, softly.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do want you to come back to New York with me," I said, looking up at him.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am." He leaned down, about to kiss me, when we were interrupted.

"Charlotte, we need to leave; we only have an hour before sunrise," Uncle Larry said.

"Okay, we're coming."

"You're coming?" He asked Capone.

"Yeah," he said nodding his head.

"Cool," Uncle Larry said, looking around awkwardly.

"Why don't you ask Amelia if she can fly us back home?"

"Good idea and he walked off to go find her. I got out of Capone's arms and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asked, following me.

"To get my purse," I answered, walking over to my corner. I picked up my purse started to go back to my friends. Al walked beside me and put an arm around my waist. When we got to them, Uncle Larry was setting everybody up into the buddy system.

"And Charlotte will be with Al Capone," he said and they looked at him and me. They didn't say anything, but Sacagawea gave a small smile at us. "But there's something I have to do first." He walked over to the giant squid. He got it to follow him outside and I followed them with Al following me. He led it out to the water by the Washington Memorial and the squid jumped in; it seemed happy to be in the water. "Feels good, right? You're welcome! Just get back inside by sunrise, okay?" Amelia brought her plane outside and we piled in with her flying and Uncle Larry next to her. The rest of us got into the back of the plane and sat down.

"So, Charlotte, what exactly happened when you hurt yourself?" Jed asked me.

"I fell," I replied.

"When she was trying to escape," Al put in.

"I wasn't trying to escape. I was simply going to the Air and Space Museum."

"You were going in the wrong direction."

"I was taking the long way," I argued.

"Sure you were," he said, sitting next to me as I sat down.

"I was," I said. He just smirked at me and pulled me close to him.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

The plane landed outside the museum and everybody piled outside.

"Remember, stay with your buddy," Uncle Larry said as he got out of the plane. "Here, head on downstairs, guys."

"Yes sir, Uncle Larry," I said, walking towards the museum with Capone in tow. "Come on, I want you to meet some people."

"Charlotte, you're back! Thank you and Lawrence for bringing them back," Teddy said, walking towards me.

"You're welcome," I said. "This is Al Capone. Al, this is Teddy."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Capone. How did you meet Charlotte?"

"It's a pretty eventful story not meant to be told tonight, but perhaps tomorrow," I answered for him.

"Okay, Charlotte," Teddy said, walking away to Sacagawea.

"Oh, there's one more person I want you to meet," I said, looking for a certain Egyptian. "Ahkmenrah!"

"Charlotte, you're back! Where's Larry?"

"Probably outside with Amelia, but I need to talk to you. Al, go find Teddy."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I need to talk to him privately," I answered."Please?"

"Fine," he said, walking away.

"I'm guessing you want him to become human," Ahk said.

"How did you know?"

"I can see the way he looks at you and how you look at him."

"So can you make him human?"

"He'll become one if you two feel the same way about each other and I believe he will become a human before the sun rises."

"Oh, thank you so much!" I said, walking towards Al; an extra skip in my step.

"You're welcome," Ahk called after me.

"Al," I called.

"Yeah," he said, walking towards me.

"I love you," and I kissed him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness and I think it's not a very good chapter. I felt like I had to post something for this story and this is what the outcome is. So please review it anyway. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

The events in life can be much unexpected. I never thought my parents would die, a museum would come to life, or that I would fall in love with Al Capone. Though some events are sadder than others, in the end, they all equal out somehow. Even though life has a weird way of showing this, it's what makes life worth it.

For example, when Uncle Larry got divorced and then broke up with Rebecca, he met this girl named Tess when the museum opened back up two months later and they started to date. She and I got along pretty well and she strangely looked like Amelia Earhart. She knows about the exhibits coming back to life and she surprising wasn't freaked out like most would be.

Everybody is still at the museum, but Dr. McPhee still doesn't know about them coming to life. He thinks at night Uncle Larry turns on a switch or something that makes them come life and for the larger ones, that they are some kind of holograph or robot. Maybe one day he'll know the truth.

Al and I are still going out and everybody knows how we met including Megan. Megan already knew the truth about the museum and she's happy that I finally met someone. I guess I'm happy that I was held hostage by Kahmunrah, the crazy Egyptian. Nick, Uncle Larry, and I still live in the same apartment while Al lives with Tess in her house. However, maybe one day, Uncle Larry and Tess will become more girlfriend and boyfriend; and, hopefully, the same for Al and me.

* * *

**It is now completed! This is my first ever completed fanfic! But I just want to say thank you to all who reviewed and read this. So thanks to pinkxjellybean, TheGirlInTheBigBox, Username, ..., SilentWatcher, DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24, TheWiseWolfSpirit, vetaveta96, .Will., shippolove844, Jussi69, DarkRiddlesDestiny, MamaLita, Belle Black Viper, Superdani a.k., I heart Legolas12, trainer103191. I'm just glad that it's finished, but I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel or not. I guess I'll leave that up to y'all to decide. So, now, please tell me how you feel about _Life is Unexpected_ now that it's done and if I should do a sequel or not!  
**


End file.
